


Обрыв связи

by alikssepia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Hope, Texting, maybe? - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia
Summary: Рей вступает в переписку с незнакомцем, которому достался старый телефонный номер Бена.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Обрыв связи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [END OF THE LINE](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/622564) by Violet Wilson. 



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
